


Destroy

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Durincest, Ficlet, M/M, Non Consensual, insane!Thorin, rapist!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See, I don't desire Fili, so I beat him instead. You on the other hand, I'm going to fuck you into submission if it's the last thing I do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy

"Will you beat me too then?" Kili growled, gathering his brother to him, a hand pressing protectively to the back of Fili's lolling head.

Thorin's shoulders rolled smoothly as he shrugged, glaring hard at his younger nephew. 

"Maybe," he said, grinning, "if that is what you desire."

Kili spat at his feet, wishing he could be anywhere but here. 

"You're disgusting," he exclaimed then screamed as Thorin's hand found his hair. Forced to drop Fili, Kili was yanked away, his boots drawing deep lines in the soil. 

In the cover of thick underbrush Thorin pressed Kili's face to the dirt, holding him still with the promise of suffocation as he threw his nephews tunic up, drawing his trousers down.

"See, Kili," Thorin murmured, one hand coming to caress Kili's exposed skin. "See, I don't desire Fili, so I beat him instead. You on the other hand, I'm going to fuck you into submission if it's the last thing I do."

Kili struggled, his eyes wide and hands scrabbling in the dirt. He froze when Thorin forced his way inside, going rigid as he was cleaved in half.

"A little dry," Thorin commented and began a swift pace, brutally fucking Kili dry until blood eased the way.

He inhaled dirt while Thorin took him, and his back bowed under the pressure of his uncles weight, arching until his stomach touched the ground. Tears mingled with the dirt on his face to create a light mud that painted his cheeks. 

"T-Thorin," Kili tried, his voice barely a whisper and all but drowned out by Thorin's loud grunting. " _Please_."

Thorin pulled near angrily at his hips, vicious as he deposited his seed - Kili thought his hips might dislocate with the pressure before Thorin released him, pushing him down as he stood.

"You know," Thorin said suddenly, fisting Kili's hair and tugging his head up so they faced each other. "On second thought, I think I do want Fili, you just didn't quite cut it."

Kili groaned when Thorin released him, tried to stand but his legs wouldn't support him, his knees buckling with the pain that shot up his spine. He fell back to the dirt and wished for death as he heard Thorin tearing his unconscious brothers clothes away. 

"Fili!" Kili howled but there was nothing. 

Nothing but the obscene sound of Thorin finding refuge in a body that couldn't fight back.


End file.
